SCP-045
Item #: SCP-045 Object Class: Euclid Special Containment Procedures: SCP-045 must be kept within Decompression Chamber 32-s(D) at all times. The atmosphere of Decompression Chamber 32-s(D) should be composed of inert gases (xenon and helium preferred). In the event SCP-045 is exposed to normal air, the entire containment sector will be sealed and flooded with helium, pending unlock order by overseer class personnel. Any personnel entering the chamber should be equipped with full pressure suits with internal oxygen rebreathers, and should avoid contact with SCP-045. Description: SCP-045 was found hibernating in an undersea hot current at a depth of ████ ████████, ████ ███████ and █████ (████) fathoms, at ████'█W ████'█N. It was recovered by a submarine expedition and brought on board a bathysphere. The bathysphere was found a week after submerging, floating some kilometers from its original location, and filled with water under incredible pressure. These circumstances alerted the Foundation, and the bathysphere was summarily retrieved. SCP-045 is, in its hibernating state, a perfect icosahedron made of a granular material which correlates with no known spectroscopic data. Since it is usually found at high pressures, researchers speculate that SCP-045 takes its shape due to the compacting effect acting on it. SCP-045 reacts with atmospheric nitrogen to create large amounts of water. As the water created exceeds the mass of nitrogen available, it can be safely assumed that SCP-045 draws upon mass from extra-local sources. SCP-045 generates spherical bands of water at least five centimeters from its surface, allowing it to continue drawing on atmospheric nitrogen. These bands form a meta-stable vortex that moves counter-clockwise at speeds directly proportional to the amount of water SCP-045 is immersed in. In simulations this vortex exists at depths of over three kilometers. Full submersion in water at pressures above three hundred and eighty (380) atmospheres (thirty eight thousand, five hundred (38500) kPA) causes the vortex to collapse, at which point SCP-045 enters a dormant state due to lack of nitrogen. The composition of water generated by SCP-045 is similar to that of sea water, and is created at temperatures between ten to thirty two (10-32) Celsius. Addendum #045-1: Analysis of the landing site of SCP-045 unearthed extra-terrestrial meteorite matter, lending credence to the theory that Earth did not acquire terrestrial water through geological means. Instead, when SCP-045 was introduced to the planet, it rapidly began generating water, eventually raising sea levels to current-day levels. Computer models show that seawater generation peaked roughly in the Pre-Cambrian era, after which continental drift and water generation slowly drove SCP-045 to depths upwards of three thousand, eight hundred (3800) fathoms, sending it into hibernation. Addendum #045-2: It has been suggested that a sudden earthquake in the Mediterranean may have raised SCP-045 briefly in the Age of Myth to a 'sweet spot', causing SCP-045 to generate a whirlpool well in excess of two hundred (200) meters across. This may explain the continual reference to Charybdis in myths of that time. Memo regarding #045: "I'm telling you, find me a planet where atmospheric nitrogen is abundant and I'll get clearance to launch this baby there. Terraforming on the cheap!" — ███████ ██████████ Category:Series 1